Secrets
by Lawral
Summary: To tell or not to tell...


Secrets  
>Author: Lawral<br>Rating: FR15  
>Pairing: McGeeZiva  
>Summary: To tell or not to tell…<br>Note: So Sherry said that I should write some McGiva being all snuggly. So I went with it.

Tim's head collapsed into her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He could now feel the sting on his back where she had dug her nails in during their escapade. Her heart beat madly under his chest and her leg was still clasped around his waist.

"Ok, I admit it." She said beneath him. "I love you, Tim."

McGee chuckled and picked his head up to kiss her softly. "I know you do, Ziva, but it was fun making you admit it."

Tim joined her side and put his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into him. Ziva ran her fingertips over the small purple mark that was shining proudly against his left shoulder. They had to be careful when leaving marks on one another. It had been rather awkward when Ziva had shown to work with a visible display of a relationship.

"It is not the first time I have said it, Tim."

"I know that." McGee kissed the top of her head. "I enjoy hearing you say it."

Ziva smiled, "Why is that?"

"Because I love you."

It had been months since Ray had left and she finally decided to end their relationship. She had liked him and everything had been great but the distance, both physically and professionally, had been too much. Then an innocent friendly dinner had suddenly turned to something more; now her private life consisted of evenings with her partner and boyfriend.

Six glorious months had past without so much as a hint that anyone on the MCRT knew of their relationship. They had talked about it a few times -telling the others- but they'd always agreed that if the time came where they were either found out or had no choice, their private lives were private. In reality there wasn't really a rule saying they couldn't date, unless you counted Gibbs rules, it was simply discouraged.

"Are you sure we should not tell them?" Ziva asked as her fingers drew lazy circles on Tim's chest.

"Did someone say something?" Tim asked instantly.

"No, I mean- does it not bother you that Tony thinks I am back with Ray?"

She had overheard Tony and Abby talking a few weeks before when she'd gone to the lab with more evidence from the Paulson case. Tony was insisting that Ziva was seeing someone and wanted to know if Abby knew anything.

"Does it bother you?"

"It bothers me that he is so nosey into our lives." Ziva said. "I heard him talking with you about your mystery date this morning. He thinks far too little of you in the romance department."

"Honestly, Ziva, I really hope he doesn't think of me at all in the romance department." Tim laughed.

Ziva turned and hoisted herself up slightly to rest her chin in her hand as she looked down to Tim. Their body temperatures were finally returning to normal despite the humidity in Ziva's apartment. He knew the gleam in her eye, he had seen it directed to him on occasion over the last few years. It was her serious glare that told him she meant business and she wasn't backing down.

"Babe," Tim said as he sat up and caressed her cheek. "I don't care what Tony thinks. I've heard it from him for so long that it doesn't bother me anymore. Yes, I will admit, it's rather annoying listening to him try and pry details out of you, especially since I know it's me that you're dating and I'm sitting four feet away and can't say anything."

"Perhaps we should tell them." Ziva said. "It is not as if I've had a boyfriend before that was my own secret."

"Ziva, this wouldn't be a secret. It would be us telling everyone that we are dating each other. Can you imagine how that would go over with Vance?"

Ziva lowered her chin, resting against Tim's shoulder and looked up into his green eyes. Ex-Mossad assassin or not, Ziva was still a woman and knew exactly how to tug on McGee's heart strings. She looked like a little kid begging for sweets or a pony.

"Don't…Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"That," McGee said looking into her eyes and shifting his shoulder. "That look. Come on, that's not fair and you know it."

"What is fair, Tim?"

"Fair is…" Tim started but words escaped him.

Would it really be so bad if they knew he was dating Ziva? Tony probably wouldn't believe it; Abby would most likely get her usual jealous twinge before supporting them; Ducky would have some quote or story about a lover from his younger days; Gibbs… he'd broken his own rule a few times, hadn't he?

"What if Vance breaks the team apart again?" Tim countered.

"I do not think Gibbs would allow it; besides the two agents on Muphy's team, what is it? Mathews and Riley, they are dating, yes? How would it be different?"

This time Tim didn't have an answer. She was right, the agents were dating and still on the same investigative team. He and Ziva had separated their lives for six months. If that didn't prove anything, what would?

"Alright, we'll tell them." Tim smiled. "Do you have anything in mind on how to do that?"

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas." Ziva said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ziva?"

Ziva leaned down and kissed Tim before lowering her attention to his neck and biting lightly before leaving behind a very visible love mark. Below her lips, Tim grunted and pulled away.

"Ow, hey. I thought we agreed to stay away from the neck."

Ziva climbed to her feet and walked toward the open door of her bathroom. Tim watched as her naked form stopped in the doorway and she looked to him over her shoulder with another look of playful evilness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I leave a mark?" Ziva smirked. "Perhaps revenge is in order?"

Tim thought for a moment as she turned to face him completely and allowing him full view of her body. His eyes narrowed and he quickly jumped out of bed and chased her into the bathroom with a squeal emitting from Ziva's lips.


End file.
